


Just Because

by sunshyndaisies (writergirlie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirlie/pseuds/sunshyndaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione doesn't need a reason to tell Ron she loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

Ron mutters when he’s irritated.

 

Nonsensical things, mostly. Words that half the time I swear he makes up on the spot just because he’s so frustrated with whatever it is that’s got him so wound up at that moment. When he’s particularly infuriated, the sentences come out in piecemeal--broken and disjointed, and punctuated with signature words like “bloody” or “nutter,” or his personal favourite, “barking.”

 

Today, he’s in rare form, thrashing about in the garden, threatening the lives of those nasty little gnomes who’ve apparently taken it upon themselves to traipse all over the vegetable patch. His voice drifts upward into our bedroom window, those nonsensical mutterings once again drawing a smile from me. I wander over to peek outside and see him brandishing a cabbage, holding it high above his head, as though just daring the little devils to test him. If I know my husband, he’s probably looking for any excuse to unleash his makeshift weapon at his foes.

 

When he draws his arm back, the gnomes finally scarper away, their maddening laughter trailing behind like a taunt. Ron’s reaction comes just a split second too late; the cabbage bounces lamely off the fence and lands somewhere by the turnips, narrowly missing a streaking Crookshanks’ head. The cat hisses in protest, but Ron ignores him, instead taking out his frustration on a loose board on the fence--the one he’d been promising to fix for ages now, but hadn’t quite got to yet. It clatters to the ground when he gives it a hard, swift kick.

 

I’m about to Apparate into the garden when I’m startled by a sudden pop. I turn around just in time to see Ron materialise by the bed, all sunburnt and sweaty, his jeans streaked with grass stains and his shoes leaving behind little crumbs of mud on the floor when he kicks them off. He’s swearing softly under his breath as he pulls his jumper over his head and tosses it aside with little thought or care.

 

I should really be incensed at the frightful mess he’s making, but I can only smile as I watch him.

 

“Foul... evil... spawns of hell...”

 

Off comes his undershirt as well, followed by his socks.

 

“Sneak back in when I’m not looking... chase them away again...”

 

His fingers freeze in mid-fumble at the button of his jeans when I clear my throat. He throws a guilty glance over the growing pile he’s managed to create at the foot of the bed, then slowly looks up at me, his cheeks--already pink from the morning sun--turning redder by the second.

 

“Er... sorry,” he mumbles. “I was planning on cleaning that up.”

 

As if to prove it, he bends down in the next instant, gathering up his dirty clothes and walking them over to the hamper.

 

“Did you see what they did out there?” he says, clearly still annoyed.

 

“Mmm hmm...”

 

“Dug up all the cabbages! And the tomatoes-” He stops and looks at me, then narrows his eyes. “You’re laughing at me.”

 

“I’m not!” I say.

 

But I feel the corners of my mouth quirk up right at that very moment, betraying me, and I know Ron’s noticed.

 

“It’s your garden, too, Hermione.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“Well... good.” He’s quiet for a while, then frowns again. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

I realise I am smiling.

 

“Look, I know I need a shower...”

 

“I love you.”

 

“... and I can’t possibly smell very good, but I’ve been out in the sun-” He pauses suddenly, as if my words only just register, then his mouth begins to curve into a smile. “What?”

 

I laugh softly. It would be just like him to ask me to say it one more time.

 

“I said I love you, you prat.”

 

His smile widens, the brilliant smile I know so well.

 

“For no good reason?”

 

“For no good reason--and every good reason.”

 

He crosses the room and slips one arm around my waist, pulling me into him and tilting my chin up to kiss me. I swallow his laugh and kiss him back, then open my eyes to see him watching me.

 

“Just because?” he says simply.

 

I nod and kiss him back. “Just because.”


End file.
